


love you

by darknightskye



Series: Casphardt Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy phase, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, bridal carry, caspar voice so what if i dream of spending my life with him we're just homies, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: day one: childhood /firsts“Okay! Okay, I will. Night! Love you, Lin,” His hand stopped cold on the door knob as he saw Linhardt’s eyes open.Had he said that out loud? And how was Linhardt awake? He was usually out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Caspar didn’t know if he should pray to, or curse the goddess for this as Linhardt just blinked before pulling the blanket closer.“Love you too. Good night.”Alright, he wouldn’t curse the goddess but maybe he still needed to pray? Was Linhardt just that tired? Did he think before he said that? Caspar stayed put, running every question possible through his head.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	love you

“Okay, is this right then?” Caspar angled his book towards Linhardt who was seated across the table. 

“No, that’s wrong,” Linhardt looked up for a second before his focussing on his own book again. “You almost had it, just try again.” 

The two had been in the library for a little more than three hours. After dinner the two decided to make their way there for a last minute study session. They had been planning to study all week, but everyday they’d get distracted by something new; they fished, played with the cats around the monastery, and trained — though that was more Caspar training and Linhardt sleeping at the Training Grounds. But either way, the test was tomorrow and neither had touched a book all week. 

“Alright!” He quickly re-read the question, trying to figure out where he went wrong. “Okay, so I have to pick which would be the worst to send in this fight…” 

“The enemies are mostly archers,” Linhardt interrupted himself with a yawn, before closing his book. “Just pay attention to that and you should get it.”

“Right! So it would be fliers?”

“Mhm. Archers are always effective against fliers. Was that the last question?”

“Yup! Guess we’re all done. I thought this would be way harder, though,” He closed his own book, took Linhardt’s, stacked them together, and got up out of his seat — picking up the books right after. “Thanks, Lin! C’mon, let's go back. I’m pretty sure it's almost curfew, anyway.”

“You can go on ahead, I think I’m going to stay here.” 

“How come?” Caspar questioned, and Linhardt already had his head on the table as though he was already asleep. Caspar knew he wasn’t — it always took Linhardt forever to fall asleep in the library. “Did you find something new to research?”

“I’d have to walk back to my room; it’s late and I don’t want to, so I’ll sleep here.” He moved his arms under his head, trying to get more comfortable. “But now that you mention it, there was a new book about the effect of Crests on combat I’ve been meaning to read. Maybe I’ll read it after a quick nap.” 

“Linhardt!” He popped his head up at that, and Caspar placed the books back on the table. “You know I can’t let you sleep in the library, right?”

“Why not?” Linhardt moved back from his spot on the table, and stretched back in his chair. “I’ve done it before, and it’s comfortable enough.”   
  


“Yeah, well…” Caspar trailed off, thinking of a way to convince him. 

Sure, Linhardt had stayed before — but that didn’t make it any better. Actually, he slept in the library so often recently that it’d be the first place Caspar would check in the morning, right after his room. Linhardt  _ did _ get a lot of research done when he stayed overnight, but it couldn’t be comfortable! And he would always be by himself in the library — wasn’t that at least a little scary? But, wait — Linhardt wasn’t there alone right now. 

“I’ll carry you back to your room!” 

“I feel as though that’d end poorly. For both of us.” 

“Aww, how come? I’ll be super careful, I promise! You know I’m strong, I won’t drop you!” 

“You are strong,” Caspar knew he was, but why did Linhardt’s agreement make his heart beat faster? “But, I’m taller. Sure, you could carry me, but my legs would just drag on the ground.”

“We’re not doing the height thing again,” Caspar noticed Linhardt trying to mask a laugh. “But anyway, it’s not like I was just gonna throw you over my shoulder. I feel like we’d definitely both fall that way.”

“Bridal carry, then? I guess that could work.” Linhardt spoke. He stood up, and pushed his chair in with a yawn before taking the book back from the table. “I’ll take these. You can handle the extra weight, what with how strong you are.”

“Oh yeah, sure. But — wait. It’s called a bridal carry? I didn’t know.” 

“I mean, if it’s how you carry brides what else would it be called? But, let’s hurry up; I think you were right about curfew. I don’t much care for it, but I’m on thin ice as is with staying here overnight so often.”

“Right,” Caspar was already close enough to lift Linhardt, his arm under Lin’s knees, and his other on his back. “See? Told you I’d be careful!” He exclaimed once they stepped out of the library. 

“You’ve been carrying me for less than a minute, but sure,” He had one arm around Caspar’s shoulders, and held the books close with the other. With a yawn, he rested his head on Caspar’s chest — who nearly tripped at that. Linhardt didn’t even open his eyes. “Just try to get us both back in one piece, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I will.”

* * *

And he did. Caspar only tripped the one time, and honestly he was amazed with himself. He thought he was done for when Linhardt fell asleep on him soon after. 

Caspar didn’t know why he offered to carry the other boy — well, he did. But he didn’t know why he actually offered to. Yes, he was smitten with his best friend — but he couldn’t just leave him to sleep in the library.  _ Again.  _ He just wanted to make sure he slept somewhere comfortable; especially after all his help during their last minute study session. 

Sure, he daydreamed of their study session going all night; that somewhere along the way they’d forget all about studying, and talk about their future. That maybe their futures were with each other — that they had loved each other since day one, and that they would always be together. 

But that didn’t happen, and Caspar didn’t mind. He was happy no matter what when it came to Linhardt—

And speaking of, he was finally awake as they made their way to the door of Linhardt’s room. He was the one who opened the door, with another yawn. 

It was a little tricky to get through the door, but Caspar soon walked in sideways to avoid hitting Linhardt’s legs on the frame. 

“Ta-da! We’re back,” Caspar exclaimed as he set Linhardt on the bed. He continued to speak as he took the books from Lin, setting them on the desk. “Didn’t I tell you? And we’re both in one piece!” 

“You did,” He moved his legs as Caspar sat on the corner of the bed. “Thank you for bringing me back. This is much more comfortable than that table.” 

“Of course, Lin! You don’t have to thank me, though. I couldn’t just leave you there. You helped me a ton today, it was the least I could do.” 

“You do realize I only helped you with three questions, right?” 

“Well, yeah,” Linhardt’s eyes were already closed. Maybe he should leave already? “But if you weren’t there I would have just been trying to figure them out the entire time. I went through all of it with you there!” 

“It makes sense when you put it like that.” 

“Right? So, yeah. Thanks for today, Lin.” Caspar knew Linhardt wasn’t looking, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“Mhm,” Yeah, he was definitely close to falling asleep. “Of course. Thank you again, but I’m going to sleep now. You should try to sleep too.” 

Caspar laughed to himself at that — he was right. He stood up from the corner of the bed, and quickly threw the covers over Linhardt who had forgotten to. He was pretty sure he was asleep by now, so he made his way to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. 

“Okay! Okay, I will. Night! Love you, Lin,” His hand stopped cold on the door knob as he saw Linhardt’s eyes open.

Had he said that out loud? And how was Linhardt awake? He was usually out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Caspar didn’t know if he should pray to, or curse the goddess for this as Linhardt just blinked before pulling the blanket closer. 

“Love you too. Good night.” 

Alright, he wouldn’t curse the goddess but maybe he still needed to pray? Was Linhardt just that tired? Did he think before he said that? Caspar stayed put, running every question possible through his head.

“Caspar. Stay here for the night if you want, but just please close the door. It’s too bright out there.” 

“Oh, right. Sorry,” He quickly closed the door behind him, and went back to the corner of the bed. “Uh, I didn’t mean to say that. You can just ignore it.”

“Oh, really? That’s a shame, because I meant it,” Linhardt moved over, and lifted up the blanket. “Come here, we can share. It’ll be more comfortable for both of us.”

“Are you sure? I mean, about both things.”

“Why would I say it if I weren’t sure?”

Linhardt could definitely see this smile on Caspar’s face this time. 

“If you say so,” he stood up from the corner, and slid in under the covers next to Linhardt. Laughing to himself. “You said you love me.”

“You said it first,” Linhardt moved closer, and rested his head on his chest again. “Now that we both know, can we sleep now?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course,” He moved his face closer, lips hovering over his forehead before asking, “Can I?”

“Mhm, that’s sweet,” And Caspar gave him a quick kiss before he pulled him close. “Good night, Caspar. Love you. We can talk about this more in the morning.”

“Yeah, sure. We can go get breakfast together!”

“Sure,” Linhardt let himself yawn one more time, eyes closing — sleep slowly taking him. 

“And I love you too, Linhardt,” The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Caspar’s smile.

And he knew he felt at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg casphardt week is finally here.. hope yall have fun this week!! 
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave ur kudos and comments ill love u forever 💙  
will try to do the entire week too! so look out for that
> 
> twitter: [@vsoftpunk](https://twitter.com/vsoftpunk)


End file.
